The Falling
by Chasing Sunlight
Summary: Naruto is done with it. All of it. SasuNaru


Warning: Suicide and Language

A/N: just your typical one-tries-to-commit-suicide-because-he-love-the-other story. Enjoy my pretties.

* * *

Naruto stood at the edge of the building, the wind ripping his face raw and dragging the crystal drops from his face and leaving his face rubbed red-raw. He tried to steady his breathing

**In**

**Out**

**In**

**Out**

It wasn't working, the sharp, stabbing intakes of the precious oxygen felt like needles and he was reminded of the fact that oxygen was poisonous. A ragged chuckle gasped trough the sobbing and was lost in the hysteria he felt currently.

Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, he's a monster and a demon and is perpetually screwed up. _He_ killed his parents, _he_ was the reason for everything bad; he was the one who was _in love_ with another _**guy**_! He felt the sting of reality, the shunning of his childhood, and the decimation of his close-minded town. He clutched his chest briefly closing his eyes, wishing the hand squeezing his heart would let go, wanting to escape the constant and painful reminder of what he was and what he had done.

He just wished…

No, it wasn't possible for him to be happy like Tenten and Neji or Shikamaru and Temari. It wasn't the same, it was different and that's why it was bad.

Naruto shivered; his thin orange shirt not able to stand up to the freezing power of the February winds. Maybe if he couldn't jump he'd just stay here and freeze.

But then _he_ would find him. He couldn't stand that fact, he knew the bell had just rung and soon he would come up.

There was no way to face him now.

Naruto gripped the blood-stained rim of he's shirt tightly, closing his eyes and leaning forward slightly, part of him refused to let it end this way. He stumbled back, hearing a shriek of a person who had just seen him on the ledge of their five story school building. Sanding up and wiping his cheek of the tear stains he returned to the gaping open air he had condemned himself to. He remembered the note he had left on the door to the roof. The one that _he_ was bound to find soon. He sat delicately on the edge of the building his hand-me-down jeans from his best friend to big for his slim frame. He hadn't been eating a lot lately. He took a stealing breath and…

"_**Naruto!"**_ Shit, he'd waited to long

"Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto said schooling his face to its normal smiling mask "What's up Teme?" best to just ignore what he knew Sasuke had read.

"Naruto, what the hell!" Sasuke screamed at the blond who winced sharply and the high pitch of his bet friends normally monotone and stoic voice "You think…. Just… this note it… you baka!" Naruto glared the most ferocious stare he could muster. Sauke blinked and he went back to his normal emotionless façade

"Shut up, I know, I'm a freak. I have a weird fetish for the color orange, I'm ADD, I'm an idiot, and I lo…lov… I hate you!"

_Something's are easier left unsaid_

"I know it's wrong and you hate me now, but I don't care!" his voice cracked, going up several octaves his hysteria and the feeling of being cornered eating away at him "I don't care if you hate me! I don't care if the village hates me! I don't care if I die! I just don't care in general anymore! You weren't supposed to find me here; I'm supposed to be lying mangled on the ground in front of this god-forsaken hell-hole!" Naruto stood up slowly

"Dobe stop!" Sasuke says sternly and uncaringly, but his eyes shine with some withheld emotion

"Why? So everyone can hate me, do you just want the chance to kill me yourselves! You're a selfish, cold, and arrogant bastard, and…and… I hate you!"

_LoveLoveLove_

"Naruto don't…!" Naruto stepped backwards from Sasuke advance, only there was no ground present for a good 50 feet. As he fell he felt something incase his writ with an iron grip, he looked up to see Sasuke holding him dangling from the roof.

"Dobe, why the hell did you do that?" Sasuke said angrily "You fucking try killing yourself and leave me this note" his grip was slackening and he threw his other hand down to grasp the lifeline that was Narutos' right wrist "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I don't care if you're gay? Did you ever stop to think I love you too? You're the biggest baka ever, now give me your other fucking arm so I can pull you up!" he screamed at the stunned blond. Naruto blinked and looked down, hair covering his face

"It doesn't matter if you are; I don't deserve you, even as a friend. I'm just-"

"Will you just shut up and take my hand!" Sasuke yells Naurto looks up for a brief moment his summer-sky eyes meeting with Sasuke's dilated charcoal ones

"I'm sorry" Narto says using his left hand to pry Sasukes' grip off

"Wait, Naruto!"

**-o-O-o-O-o-**

Sasuke sat in the waiting room of the hospital a crumpled piece of binder paper in his hands. He is mental and physically exhausted; his last reserves used for yelling at the hospital staff that if they let the idiotic blond die he would personally ruin all their lives.

He read the note for the thousandth time that day

_Sasuke bastard_

_You, as my best friend and rival, are the only person I feel I can tell this. Sadly, it's harder to tell you then most but it must be done._

_I love you_

_Happy? I just admitted to being a faggot. I know your probably thinking 'what the fuck? This is just some stupid prank'. I assure you it's not. I've liked you for a while now, but never realized it till recently. You know when I started acting weird after winter break? Yeah, that when I seriously fell for you._

_I know you probably hate me now, and you're sick and disgusted by my feelings, god knows, most people find it sick just to be near me. _

_But you don't have to worry about that any more. The main reason of this note is to say goodbye. I hope you can forgive me for these feelings, and maybe just remember me as a friend. Just try not to hate me too much._

_So goodbye Sasuke-teme, I'm sure you realize why I've chosen this, you of all people understand my life. I hope you have a nice life and find yourself a pretty girl who's everything I'm not._

_Don't cry for me, but don't hate me_

_Dobe_

Sasuke let a predatory growl escape his throat. He was so confused any more. It was the line about him finding a girl that angered him. Hadn't the idiot noticed he turned down basically every girl in the school? Had the blond not noticed his odd attachment to him when he shunned everyone else except a select few? He too had denied it for a while, saying he just felt brotherly love. That idea was blown out of the water when he kept glancing at Naruto's in the locker room, or when he always wanted to touch him; even if it a punch or a kick. Running a hand through his messy hair Sasuke continued to fume silently.

"Sasuke-kun" said boys eyes shot up to glare at the person in front of him, as was habit. Sasuke's eyes softened slightly when it just showed Sakura. She had long gotten over her childhood crush on him and was the only person who knew what Sasuke was hiding from their blond friend.

"Hn" came the lack-luster reply from the raven-haired boy

"Naruto he…" Sasuke stiffened at her hesitates "Well he should be okay" he relaxed slightly at her words and the stiff air around the two dissipated

"But… their will be consequences for his… attempt at his life"

"Figured as much" came his dry reply

"Do you want to see him?" came Sakura's timid question; the situation had humbled her normal temper

"Hn" was his simple reply but the pinkette understood his alterative meaning

**-o-O-o-O-o-**

Hospitals suck. Naruto had been in and out of them his whole life. Getting in scraps with the village kids, getting beat up by drunkards, the works. Some of the nurses even know him by name. But though all the broken bones and bruises nothing compared to the fucking agony he felt right now. He couldn't remember how many bones he'd broken. Mostly in his arm and legs though, a couple of ribs too. Even doped up on morphine it ached like a bitch. Swollen and red and a few stitches where his bones had poked out his skin. He was a bloody mess.

That wasn't even the worst of it. His mind wasn't working. The drugs most likely to blame, but all he could think of was how he wished the ceiling would suddenly collapse, or he'd have a heart attack. As long as he didn't have to deal with the results of his actions. He vaguely remembered Sasuke coming up on the roof. That he had read the note and that there had been yelling. If things were bad before they had gone to shit now.

"Naruto" Sakura called from the door "Someone's here to see you"

"Nuhhhhh" Naruto moaned though the drug induced haze

"Too bad" Sakura scowled hands on hips "Ikura's your guardian, you don't get to make choices in your state" Naruto mentally groaned and shot a watery glare at the pink haired menace. Ikura walked in the door, took one look at Naruto and burst into tears. Naruto closed his eyes to block out the pain and he heard foot steps as Ikura left the room. He couldn't even stand to look at Naruto. What he'd become, what'd he done. He allowed himself to fall back into unconscious thought.

"Wake up Dumbass" called a voice. Shit. Shit. Shit. It couldn't be. It wouldn't be. It shouldn't be

But it was.

In all his glory, Uchiha Sasuke stood at the side of his bed. Fuck.

"You know you could have died"

"I am well aware considering that was the plan"

"Did you think of all the people you would have hurt? Did it even cross your mind that Ikura, Kakashi, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, and even Ino or Sai would miss you?"

"No, you're wrong. I'd be better off if I'd never been born"

"That's bull and you know it!" Sasuke shouted "You fucking dumbass, how could you think I wouldn't fucking care!" he clenched his hand at his side and brought the other one up to pinch the bridge of his nose "You really are a Baka"

Naruto huffed and turned his head away.

"Naruto"

"What?"

And then there was something on his lips. Something warm. Something alive.

Blink Blink

HolyMotherFuckingShit

Sasuke, Sasuke fucking Uchiha, was kissing him

Had he died in his sleep?

Sasuke tweaked his nose

Ouch, no, he was alive

"Love you dumbass" he muttered resting his forehead against the blonds

"Bastard"

**-o-O-o-O-o-**

Sasuke had been waiting a week. He hadn't been allowed to visit Naruto at the hospital he'd been transferred to once he had mostly healed. Naruto had called him twice a day, every day, but he wanted to see the blond moron. He had reported boredom, bothersome nurses, meds, crazy roommates, and others mental breakdowns. Including a therapist who cried when a the blondes redheaded roommate told her that out of his 5 visits to Mills Psychiatric Ward she was the most pathetic, least helpful, and that when he finally got out of here this time he would kill her.

But today Naruto was getting out. Back into the real world. With people who loved him. With people who would help him to stay happy, health, alive. Sure the prozac would help, but what the blonde really needed he knew he had.

He had Sasuke

* * *

A/N: Mmmm, hope you likey cause I enjoyed writing it.

Expect more Naruto-Sasuke love'n in the furture. I love this couple :3


End file.
